battle_catsfandomcom-20200222-history
No Continues
No Continues (コンテニュー不可, No Continuation) is a restriction found in Legend Stages. As the name implies, if the player's Cat Base is down to 0 HP, a message will appear with the boss's health in %, but no option to continue using Cat Food. Then it will show one of the messages displayed when losing a battle and force the player to return to the map or Cat Base menu. If the player tries to do the Force Close trick on a No Continue stage, the game will take you straight to the menu without asking if you want to continue the stage, and the energy and Battle Items used will be lost. List of No Continues stages :*Stories of Legend: *'Laboratory of Relics': Eldritch Forces :*Uncanny Legends: *'A New Legend': An Ancient Curse *'Depths of My Heart': Primitive Souls :*Cyclone Stages: *'Red Sky at Morning' 'The Perfect Cyclone': Oncoming Storm (Insane) *'The Rolling Dead' 'Zyclone': Unholy Tempest (Insane) *'The 2nd Dimension' 'Super Cosmic Cyclone': The Wormhole Opens (Deadly) **Cyclone Cats Awaken Stages *'Red Sky at Night': Wrath of Red Sky (Deadly), Revenge of Red Sky (Merciless) *'The Dead Keep Rolling': Wrath of the Unholy (Deadly), Revenge of the Unholy (Merciless) *'The 3rd Dimension': Revenge of the Wormhole (Merciless), Wrath of the Wormhole (Merciless) **Advanced Cyclone Stages: *'Bad to Worse:' Doom Paradise (Insane) *'Day of Judgement:' Acts of Cat-God (Insane) *'Techneurosis: 'Space is the Place (Insane) :*Advent Stages: *'Clionel Ascendant' 'Cruel Angel Clionel': No Plan A (Deadly) *'River Styx' 'Hannya': Realm of Carnage (Deadly) *'Queen's Coronation' 'Queen B': Honey Trap (Deadly) *'Dead on Debut' 'Daboo of the Dead': Parade of the Dead (Deadly) *'King Wahwah's Revenge' 'King Wahwah': N-1 Grand Prix (Deadly) *'Deeply Dreaming' 'Bakoo': Bombergirl (Deadly) *'Blue Immpact' 'Puffsley's Comet: Puffer Planet (Merciless) *'Courts of Torment' 'Black Okame': The Pure Land (Merciless) *'Papuu's Paradise' 'Heavenly Herald Papuu': Saintly Sister (Merciless) *'The Old Queen' 'Queen Mother V': I'll Be Bug (Merciless) **Advent Cats Awaken Stages *'Clionel Dominant': New Testament (Deadly), A Cat Screaming Love (Merciless) *'The Pure Land (Merciless)ron]]': Wrath of Carnage (Deadly), Revenge of Carnage (Merciless) *'Queen's Condemnation': Honey Drip (Deadly), Royal Jelly Hell (Merciless) *'Dead by Encore': Prisoner's Progress (Deadly), March to Death (Merciless) *'King Wahwah's Return': Revenge of N-1 (Deadly), Wrath of the Dogelord (Merciless) *'A Deeper Dream': Wrath of the Dreamer (Deadly), Revenge of the Dreamer (Merciless) :*Manic Cat Stages: *'Cat Maniac': Deathhawk (Deadly) *'Tank Maniac': Vulcanizer (Deadly) *'Axe Maniac': Unjust War (Deadly) *'Gross Maniac': Muscle Party (Deadly) *'Cow Maniac': Lots O' Lion (Deadly) *'Bird Maniac': Forest Beasts (Deadly) *'Fish Maniac': Ogre Island (Deadly) *'Lizard Maniac': Draconian (Deadly) *'Titan Maniac': Resident Feline (Deadly) :*Li'l Cats Awaken Stages: These are Calamity Stages: *'Li'l Cat Awakens!': Tiny Meows (Deadly) *'Li'l Tank Awakens!': Tiny Will (Deadly) *'Li'l Axe Awakens!': Tiny Chopper (Deadly) *'Li'l Gross Awakens!': Tiny Creeper (Deadly) *'Li'l Cow Awakens!': Tiny Horns (Deadly) *'Li'l Bird Awakens!': Tiny Wings (Deadly) *'Li'l Fish Awakens!': Tiny Fins (Deadly) *'Li'l Lizard Awakens!': Tiny Tail (Deadly) *'Li'l Titan Awakens!': Tiny Fists (Deadly) :*Heavenly Tower: *Floor 21 *Floor 22 *Floor 23 *Floor 24 *Floor 25 *Floor 26 *Floor 27 *Floor 28 *Floor 29 *Floor 30 *Floor 31 *Floor 32 *Floor 33 *Floor 34 *Floor 35 *Floor 36 *Floor 37 *Floor 38 *Floor 39 *Floor 40 :*Other Stages: *'Challenge Battle': Higher Score *'Crazed Moneko': in NEW YORK, in THE MOON *Legend Quest :*Collaboration Event Stages *'Walpurgisnacht': The Stagebuilding Witch (Deadly) *'A Fake Mitakihara': The Nutcracker Witch (Merciless) *'The 10th Angel Strikes!': Refusal Type (Merciless) *'Unit-13 Strikes!': We'll Meet Again (Merciless) Category:Game Features Category:No Continue Stages